


perfect

by jasminetea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bedrooms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles and Erik reconcile their differences, it is more than what either had ever hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=252045#t252045) misfired comment on the kink meme.
> 
> Music--these live versions of Vienna Teng songs: [City Hall](http://www.archive.org/details/vt2007-09-29), [Gravity (Lake Ver.)](http://www.archive.org/details/vt2007-09-06), and [Pencil Sketch](http://hellyeahviennateng.tumblr.com/post/655681947/vienna-teng-pencil-sketch).

So far, this has all been heartwrenchingly perfect.  
  
Charles has let himself hope and dream of this. That Erik would come back, that Charles could walk again, that the helmet would clatter to the floor and be destroyed. They would play chess in the sunlight, kiss each other and display their powers for all to see without fear or shame, proudly, happily. Erik would indulge Charles' strolls in parks, and Charles would weather the storm of Erik's temper.  
  
But Charles had never let himself believe. They are different people, and despite everything that binds them, there is just as much that divides them. Their decisions were made, and there is no turning back the hands of time.  
  
But now-- Oh, here, now, is all his dreams come true, and Charles knows these are Erik's dreams too. Without the helmet, Erik's thoughts come tumbling back, and Charles inhales them all like the freshness of autumn air. He welcomes them back, as they fit back into the empty spaces of his own mind, and Charles feels right in ways he hasn't in such a long time.  
  
 _Erik wants to pour scotch for Charles, complain about Charles' enthusiasm for science and the perils of, but really he finds it all quite endearing. He will listen to Charles announce they, and the children, ought to go on a vacation and turn obscene shades of red from tanning in that cheery voice he has. Erik will apologize, Charles will see things as Erik does. Charles will remind Erik of things he's forgotten, or thought impossible_ _(peace, his mind whispers) and Erik will make sure no one disturbs what they have built_ _(together)._  
  
"No need to read my mind, Charles. I'm perfectly capable of saying it," Erik murmurs from the far side of the bed.  
  
"Then come back to bed," Charles replies, reaching his hand out. Erik rolls towards Charles, twisting the sheets with him. Charles scooches even closer, trying to take his share of the blankets too. He lays his head over Erik's bare chest, nuzzles the spot where he can hear Erik's heart, and then smiles happily up to Erik, who looks down with amusement and affection.  
  
Erik's hand traces circles down Charles' back. "You don't need to say it," Charles sighs.  
  
Erik rakes his nails down Charles' spine. Charles shudders in pleasure. Erik's voice is raspy, "That's not the point."  
  
They stay this way for awhile. Erik pulls the covers over them; Charles drapes even more of himself over Erik.  
  
Erik's other hand absently cards through Charles' hair. "I love you."  
  
 _I know. I love you too._  
  
They link their hands, a meeting of palms, an entrapment of fingers. Charles presses a kiss to Erik's once more, and this time it feels like a promise.  
  
Erik places one in return against the crown of Charles' head, and then they turn out the lights and go to sleep.


End file.
